The present invention relates to a system for online or real-time detection of skidding occurances in rolling mills and in particular to a system for online skidding detection in blooming mills.
It is presently known in the art to provide for systems for detection of online skidding in rolling mills wherein the detection is attended on a discrete basis without any possible continuous monitoring and detection of the skidding conditions in the mill. Importantly, it is experienced that such discrete detection of skidding conditions was associated with improper skidding detection failure to effectively detect skidding conditions leading to equipment failure and breakdown of machinery. Importantly, such breakdown in mechanical equipment of the mill such as rollers, spindles, couplings etc. is further associated with loss of rolling hours and consequential loss of productivity of the mill. Added to the above, such conventional skid detection systems do not have any interactive system to generate alarm conditions as and when skidding conditions are noted and are effected to safeguard against any resulting failure/breakdown of the mill machinery involved.
It is thus the basic objective of the present invention to provide for a system for continuous detection of skidding conditions in rolling mills which would provide for continuous monitoring of skidding conditions, analysis of conditions, generation of alarm signals as and when applicable and further provide for means for immediate rectification of faults to safeguard machinery and mill equipments involved.
Another object of the present invention is to provide for a system for online skidding detection in rolling mills which can be adapted to various types of mills and their capacities as also provide for possible variations in alarm levels depending upon the requirement of the rolling mill in which such system is provided.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide for a system for online detection of skidding conditions in rolling mills which would provide for continuous monitoring of skidding conditions and will have means to identify causes of skidding occurances.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide for a system for online skidding detection in rolling mills adapted for fast and continuous acquisition of skidding conditions, analysis of skidding conditions processing and generating alarm/corrective conditions as and when required thereby safeguarding against damage/loss of expensive machinery, rolling hours and productivity.
Thus according to the present invention there is provided a system for online continuous skidding detection in rolling mills comprising:
means for sensing the motor voltage current and speed;
means for sensing the rolling conditions;
means for sensing the pedal position applying the motor voltage;
means for receiving the sensed data concerning voltage current and speed of the motor;
means for receiving the sensed signals on direction of rolling and said pedal position applying the motor voltage;
means for analyzing the data/signal of the motor and rolling conditions and comparing the same with preset standard values on a continuous basis;
means for generating alarm conditions as and when the skidding conditions reach beyond the permissible limit; and
means for adjusting the motor voltage depending upon the skidding conditions monitored to avoid possible skidding.
The above disclosed system of the invention constitute a stand alone system to effectuate a continuous monitoring of the skidding conditions in rolling mills and generate alarm/corrective signals as and when occassion arises.
The system of the invention is operative based upon logistics specially developed for determining skid occurances in rolling mills. Such logistics instead of analyzing the data for pre-defined set point i.e. through a set of pre-defined hardware, the input data is continuously analyzed by suitable software capable of performing the defined logistics of skid detection in accordance with the invention. The skid logic details based on which the system is operative as schematically illustrated in greater detail in the accompanying drawing.